


Life of a High School Vampire One-Shots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by CrystalGirl259



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Vampire!Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalGirl259/pseuds/CrystalGirl259
Summary: Kai is angry and upset that his parents sent him to a human high school for him to experience normal teenage life in Ninjago. He is given human roommates, goes on job interviews, internet dates, and encounters some unfortunate people along the way...(REQUESTS OPEN) (RATINGS MAY CHANGE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. RULES & INFORMATION

_**Ok, so I've never done anything like this before so I'm not sure what rules I have to put in. I'll just start with the information.** _

_**1\. Vampires do not die by sunlight; they do get sunburnt more easily, but it won't kill them.** _

_**2\. Their eyes are very sensitive to sunlight so when Kai's outside he wears sunglasses.** _

_**3\. They are weak to things like holy water, crosses, and garlic.** _

_**...and I think that's it, I'll probably add more at a later date, but until then feel free to send in your requests!** _


	2. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets settled into his new school and meets his new roommates...

Kai growled as he exited the yellow cab and walked towards the campus, adjusting his black sunglasses and gripping his suitcase tightly as it bumped across the stone path. He hated his family for this. He hated his father for forcing him to do this, hated his mother for agreeing to it, and hated his sister for not having his back. He didn't even do anything wrong. There was no reason to send him away to a HUMAN boarding school. His parents had given him a stupid lecture about how he needed to connect with people more emotionally, but he tuned out halfway through the lecture.

This was a stupid idea.

He didn't have to spend the rest of his teen years studying with his food. Vampires might not actually hunt humans anymore, but that didn't mean Kai didn't think of them as food. As he walked he looked at the tour brochure they had given him for this city and the school he'd be attending. Ninjago City was comprised of many skyscrapers, featuring billboards for advertising businesses. Within the city were small shops, lively subway systems, small arcades, schools, large banks, parks, cafes, and a vast sewer system.

On the streets were buses that drive around regularly, and many parked cars along the sidewalks.

The school he was attending was pretty unique. The school was called 'Everfree School for Gift Youths', or just 'Everfree' for short. The school only enrolled teenagers aged sixteen to nineteen and focused on not only preparing their students for college, but also for life outside of school. That's why they not only made their students have roommates, but they also charged rent, making the students get jobs. This is what worried Kai the most.

What human in their right mind would hire a seventeen-year-old, hot-tempered, allegedly emotionally detached vampire?

Fortunately, his parents had already paid his share of rent for the next three months, so Kai had plenty of time to find a part-time job somewhere in the city. He was dreading that. He had done a few jobs before, at his parents' suggestion, but he never lasted long. He could feel the few groups of students eyeing him oddly, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Kai sighed as he ran his hand through his spikey hair and looked up at the school he would have to call home for the next two or so years.

The large white building was huge.

From what Kai could see, the school had around twelve floors and seemed to stretch for miles. Kai couldn't help feeling angst as he went into the daunting building. When he stepped into the building he found himself in what looked like a large reception area that was mostly devoid of other people. The reception area was nicely decorated. There was a flat-screen TV hanging from the ceiling with some news channel on, uncomfortable-looking chairs made of plastic set up in rows, tables with old magazines on them.

A young, but plain-looking receptionist with her short blond hair held behind her head by a red headband, sitting behind a desk.

She looked extremely bored. She then looked up, noticed Kai, and motioned for him to sit in a vacant chair.

"Someone will be with you shortly," She said in an annoyed tone of voice. Kai fidgeted nervously and looked around the room. It was deserted except for the receptionist, who never said a word to him after telling him to sit down. He didn't know how much time had gone by when a stern-looking nurse came out of a door next to where the receptionist sat and told him to come with her. She was in her forties with her hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head and had light blue eyes, and a fitted nurse uniform.

They walked down the whitewashed corridors and into the nurse's office.

He was instructed to sit on the examining table and the nurse started confirming his medical history with him as well his other information such as his full name and date of birth. The questioning went on, his health history, allergies, and so on. The nurse took his temperature, blood pressure, and pulse, and recorded them on her clipboard. After the examination was done, Kai was then led to an office where the principal, a man named Sensei Wu, met him.

Sensei Wu was an elderly man with a long white beard. He wore a white suit and a conical straw hat and carried a wooden cane around.

"Good Morning, Mr. Smith, please take a seat." He smiled politely at the teen and Kai reluctantly obeyed. "Now then, I know that this is a new experience for you, so I took the liberty of rooming you with two students who I believe will gladly welcome you to our school and help you adjust; their names are Jay Walker and Lloyd Garmadon."

"Can't I have a room of my own?" Kai asked and Sensei Wu frowned slightly, but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm afraid not unless we feel being in a room by yourself is for your own good, it is not something we do I'm afraid." The old man explained and Kai groaned in frustration. After signing the last bits of paperwork and receiving his dorm key, Kai grabbed his suitcase and went to meet his roommates...

* * *

After going up the stairs, and getting lost for a little while, Kai eventually found the floor where his dorm was. After noting that the dorms on this floor were reverse to the dorms on the bottom floor, odds on the right, and evens on the left, he located the door to his room. The room he had was pretty big and seemed to be set into three sections. One section was very organized and decorated mostly green with a few comics scattered on the bed.

The other one was a little messy and was mostly dark blue, with comics, video games, and movie posters.

The other was completely bare aside from the bed white, pristine sheets. He saw his two roommates right away. One had long, blond tousled hair, and brown arched eyebrows with bright emerald green eyes that many people would state could sometimes glow in the dark. He wore a dark green jacket with a white t-shirt and black pants and black and dark green sneakers. The other had reddish-brown curly hair with brown eyebrows and light freckles with dark blue eyes.

He wore a blue jacket with a white stripe over a white t-shirt and blue pants with a comfy-looking orange wooly scarf.

They were sat on the blue bed, watching a video on the blond-haired boy's phone, and noticed him as soon as he stepped into the room. The blond one shot up with a big smile on his face, whereas the ginger one eyed him warily. But Kai expected that. While everyone he had seen so far was dressed in bright, colorful, casual clothes he looked like he'd just walked off the set of a Tim Burton film.

"Hey, you must be Kai right?" The blond teen asked as he extended his hand towards the vampire for a handshake. Kai eyed the hand for an awkward moment, not really sure what to do until it hit him and he suddenly grabbed the hand and started shaking it a bit too hard and a bit too fast.

"Yeah, and you are?" He asked when he finally let go of his roommate's hand.

"I'm Lloyd, and this is Jay." He smiled and Kai shot a look at Jay, who shrank back a little, still staring at him. "So, um, Kai, tell us about yourself; I mean, if we're all gonna be living together we need to know each other." Lloyd prompted nervously, not really sure what to say to their new roommate. Likewise, Kai didn't know how to talk to humans. In the end, he just blurted out the first thing he thought of.

"Well, my parents are pretty loaded with cash and they always want what's best for me and my sister, and I'm grateful for that but I can't sleep in my childhood coffin forever, you know what I mean?" He shrugged, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. If they saw his hesitation, they'd go for the kill.

"Not really." Jay finally spoke, his voice filled with fear and Kai glared at him as an unpleasant silence filled the air.

"Uh, so, I'm sure the principal explained this already but rent is $264 a month, so that's gonna be $88 between each of us," Lloyd explained, trying to ease the tension. "You would also get free student parking."

"I can't drive."

"That's fine; Jay and I are really laid-back roommates, we don't party too hard but we are night owls."

"That's wonderful, I didn't know there was an anthropomorphic community in Ninjago City," Kai replied in genuine interest, only to become confused when both humans started giggling. He realized that they were not actually talking about literal owls and he was thankful that they thought he was just making a joke. He'd have to be more careful from now on.

"So is there anything else you'd like to know about me?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna murder us in our sleep or anything right?" Jay asked fearfully as he looked the brunette up and down.

"Um, no..." Kai replied, not really sure what to say to that. After they got the pleasantries out of the way, Lloyd and Jay helped him unpack and get settled into his part of the room. As he finished unpacking he noticed Jay still staring at him so Kai met his gaze. They both stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until Jay finally blinked and looked away. Kai barely managed to suppress and smirk and laugh. He was starting to think he really would like it here after all...


	3. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stilted interviewer gets a lesson in job skills when Kai handles a role-play phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: N/A

Kai sat stiff as a statue as he watched the HR interviewer read through his CV. The corners of the paper were slightly burnt from his last job back when he was still living with his parents, but you could still read what it said. He had to get a job in order to pay rent for his dorm room so he applied for the first job the school threw at him. It was a job as one of the assistants for Fred Finely. He was a five-time award-winning reporter in downtown Ninjago City who had a team of assistants to help him.

He would only have to work evenings and weekends, so that meant it wouldn't interfere with his studies.

When he started looking for a job he was told it helped if he did some research on his potential employer, but Kai felt he might have gone a bit overboard. As the interviewer read through his CV, she kept giving him odd glances that slightly unsettled the vampire teen. He tried not to let it show.

"So your last job was at a bakery?" She asked, slightly confused. "What happened?"

"Fired."

"And what was the cause of your termination?"

"The fire." He replied, but he said it in such a nonchalant way that she didn't take him seriously. She shrugged it off and would contact his previous employer later.

"So this isn't just like a normal assistant's job, Fred Finely's office is like high-volume." She explained and he nodded in understanding. "He will jump down your throat if you drop one call; are you even confident in your phone skills?" She asked in a slightly supercilious way that really irritated him. It also didn't help that he didn't understand what she meant when she said Mr. Finely would jump down his throat.

"So long as Mr. Finely is down my throat he doesn't remove my vocal cords and sell them on the black market."

"Mr. Finely does not appreciate sarcasm." She glared.

"A healthy set of vocal cords can sell for upwards of thirty thousand dollars and in this economy that is nothing to joke about." He frowned. He didn't think he was being sarcastic, but obliviously the interviewer didn't think so.

"It's also imperative that Mr. Finely's assistant be able to work long nights."

"Oh that won't be a problem, I'm a night person." He replied, barely suppressing a smirk.

"The thing about this job is that it's important for you to be able to think on your feet." She said, with another condescending tone. "I think we should do a little phone test."

"Sure."

"Okay, let's say that Mr. Finely is in a meeting with an A-list client, and he's told you to hold all of his calls." She suggested and then pretended to be a ringing phone with her right hand. Kai was caught off guard by this, but quickly recovered and copied the motion with his left hand.

"Mr. Finely office." He said, playing along.

"This is Mrs. Finely, I need to speak to my husband immediately!" She exclaimed in a high-pitched, over-exaggerated, whiny voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Kai.

"He's in a meeting madam Finely, may I take a message?"

"Oh no, you pull him out if that meeting now you-"

"What will that accomplish Mrs. Finely?" Kai asked, stunning the lady for a moment. To be honest, he just wanted her to stop talking in the ridiculous voice but he was already too far gone to back out now. "Wielding power over your husband won't save your marriage, it will only make him feel smothered which will inevitably lead him to smother you with a pillow in your sleep, but being smothered in your sleep isn't the worst way to die."

"W-What's... the worst way t-to die?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kai almost licked his lips as he eyed her neck, able to hear her thundering, terrified heart from where he was sitting.

"It's in the top ten behind painkiller overdose and accidental death from autoerotic asphyxiation, but it is one that will leave you with unfinished business, which will force you to be stuck on Earth haunting your husband for as long as he lives and we both know that with his new vegan diet and exercise routine Mr. Finely most likely had twenty years left in him; do you really want to be stuck in limbo for twenty years Mrs. Finely?"

"No, I don't." She whimpered in a weak and petrified voice.

"Excellent, I'll leave word that you called." He finished before he lowered his hand and silently stared at the interviewer. She was almost completely frozen. The only movement or sounds she made were the slight movement of her chest rising as her heartbeat a million miles per hour. They sat there in silence, staring each other in the eye until she finally looked away and cleared her throat.

"Okay... can you start Monday night?"...


End file.
